Troubled Experiences of a Forgotten Heart
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: I'm not sure where I'm going but it's a KisaIta so far. Suggestions needed!


"Why can't we just show up… You know, unannounced and crash the party

"Why can't we just show up… You know, unannounced and crash the party?"

"Well… That would ruin the point of me trying to gather information…"

"But! If we can just… Grab someone! And then run off with them and…? Interrogate them!!"

" Will you please shut up?!"

"But-"

"NO!! We can't! Would we kill them afterwards or would you like to be the one to keep the bag over your face while you beat the shit out of our little prisoner?"

"Arg… Fine. But… Itachi-san. I don't like the idea of sitting in this tree all night and looking through a window."

Kisame lay back in the tree, his hands folded behind his back. Itachi sat a little to the side, a frown on his face as he focused on the moving figures in the windows. It was dark out, and around 3:42 in the morning. Kisame wanted to go home.

"What time is it?" He asked, rolling his head to the side and trying not to fall from the tree.

"3:46:45. Now will you shut up and look with me?" Itachi said, irritated at his companion for being so immature.

"You're a weirdo, Itachi-san…" Kisame rolled his eyes at the fact that the black haired teen was keeping such a keen eye on what time it was. He was only off by… 4 minutes himself.

"Call me 'Itachi-san' again Kisame and I'll kill you."

"Oh…? Really?" Kisame chuckled, wondering if he pissed off Itachi enough, they would leave this stupid place.

Itachi's eyes ran over a guy who was standing next to the window he was watching. The guy reached a hand out, shaking a woman's hand before giving her something in a small bag. Itachi smiled.

"He passed it. Let's move." Itachi dropped from the tree while Kisame followed.

Itachi landed and stood to his full height, a plain stitched suit adoring his form. The red tie matched his swirling eyes perfectly as he slowly marched to the front of the house. Kisame followed in the shadows.

"Get in from the top; I'll meet on the third floor and to the first bedroom on the right…" Itachi whispered before walking into the lights from the house, a butler looked at him, startled.

"Hello, sir. Will you be joining in the proceedings tonight?" The butler bowed his head as Itachi walked up to him.

"Yes." Itachi smiled at the old man, lowering his eyes and tilting his head.

"D-Do you have your invitation?"

"Yes, of course…" Itachi put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, folded, piece of paper. He handed it to the man before beginning to walk by him.

"Um… Sir… This isn't-!"

Itachi pulled his hand back as the man toppled to the ground.

"That's the one question you don't ask…" Kisame whistled as he looked down to Itachi from the roof of the building, waving.

Itachi glared up at him before grabbing the body of the butler and throwing it into the bushes. The steps were inclined and the bushes hid him well. Itachi fixed the front of his shirt before opening the door to the house and slipping in.

So far, so well. Not over yet.

He moved with the wall, quickly making his way to the room where he knew that the woman would be standing with that velvet bag he needed to get for his employer. No one was to be killed and no one was to know of anything at all that was about to happen.

Itachi spotted her and moved towards her. The man was no where to be seen but this didn't faze Itachi. He was probably off with some whore in some room of this building. Itachi took a quick look up to the ceiling. So far, no camera's of any sort.

"Ah…? And who are you, darling?" A woman said to Itachi's left. He turned to regard her.

"I'm just here to speak to the hostess of this party…" He began but she didn't want to hear a word of it.

"Aw! You should come with me! I'm sure I can be more entertainment then that old hag!" Itachi regarded her as she clung to his arm. She was cute… But the hair made him want to throw up. Bright pink. Her dress was a Cinderella type. But instead of the blue, a shimmering silver with sparkles. She must have broken many hearts with that smile.

"I'm sorry… I must talk to her… But, if you want, you can wait for me on the stairs…" He smiled down to her, watching as her face blushed a bright red before she muttered an 'H-Hai!' and ran off to the place that he had specified.

Itachi turned, looking straight at the lady who looked back, unfazed.

"If you are going to court my pupil so easily, I think I'll need your name…" She said with a smirk, making her way over to him with slow and heavy steps.

Itachi smiled back, a bright and fake one.

"Of course. I'm Taki Obrahan." He bowed to her, sweeping his arm out before looking up at her again.

She looked down at him, her power radiating from her body in a threat.

"Watch your step around Sakura. She is inheriting everything that you see when you walk through me home. I will hurt you if you hurt her." Her smile turned into a frown.

Itachi nodded before walking closer to Tsunade; Hokage of this 'village'.

"Can we talk in… Private? I did come here for a reason…" He said his voice low with an edge of playfulness. She glanced around them at the people that were whispering.

"Yes… Let's go to the kitchen." She held her head high, walking past everyone and leading Itachi to the kitchen. One Tsunade had shooed out her chef's she turned to him with a critical eye and a hand on her hip.

"What is it that you needed to talk about?" She demanded; her eyes hard. She didn't trust him, and that's what Itachi wanted.

"Just… This." He leaned towards her faster then she could react, his lips brushing hers. He pulled away quickly, running from the kitchen and towards the stairs. Tsunade stood in shock, trying to calm her heart beat.

She clutched at the counter, holding herself up. _Who is… he?_ A sinking feeling entered her stomach one she noticed something missing on her waist.

Itachi sped up the stairs, the velvet pouch tucked into his pocket. He saw Sakura on the stairs, sitting and chatting with a boy. Itachi only spared him a quick glace before smirking at Sakura.

"Are you ready?" He asked the pink-haired girl.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, before nodding dumbly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, running up the stairs once more, now with her in tow.

"Hey!" The boy she had been chatting with yelled, running after Itachi.

Sakura smiled, she thought this was great! This hansom guy was running off with her! To probably try and woo her! Amazing, and he was so fast! He must want her badly.

Itachi didn't spare a glance and made it up to the third floor and went to the bedroom that he had told Kisame to wait in. Sure enough, the shark was sitting on the edge of the bed when Itachi barged in, throwing Sakura at Kisame who grabbed her before she fell.

"Let's go." Itachi demanded as Kisame nodded, opening up the balcony door and grabbing onto the wire that hung above his head. He had placed there earlier as their means of getting to the car quickly. He smirked down at Sakura, who was speechless, tucked under Kisame's arm.

"Don't move too much, I might drop ya'." He stated, laughing as she screamed. He jumped over the rail and slid down to the ground, all the while holding onto the wire.

Itachi moved forewords, putting his hand up before something plowed into him from behind. He tumbled to the ground, feeling a pressing weight on his back. He tried to turn to see what was happening but found that a hand had shoved his face into the wood of the balcony.

"Where are you taking Sakura?" A voice growled out from behind Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes. This was becoming annoying.

"I'll show you." The kid was good, grabbing one of his hands and pinning his head down, straddling his back, but he had left Itachi's right hand free. Which now reached up and grabbed onto the kids own hand, pulling the kids arm out and around, forcing his head downwards as Itachi brought his own head up. There was a distinct clank of skull hitting jaw as Itachi rolled over on top of the boy, pinning the boy with his back.

The boy struggled as Itachi pressed his weight down onto him.

"Have we learned our lesson?" Itachi asked. The boy continued to struggle as Itachi began to shove his elbow into the boy's stomach repeatedly. Once the boy had stopped squirming, Itachi got up, leaving the boy to groan in pain on the floor.

"ITACHI!" Kisame whined from below. "What the hell is taking you so long?!" He demanded as Itachi slid to the ground on the wire.

"A boy decided that he liked me enough to tackle me to the ground. Let's go." He walked to the car, where Kisame was already starting it up.

"Next time, tell the brat you're takin' and pay more attention." Kisame glared as Itachi slid into the seat, Sakura staring at the back of their heads, her hands cuffed to the handle of the door. The car jerked forward and down the road.

The car was a black convertible with leather seats. Perfect for Itachi's needs and also perfect to his standards. Sakura tried to pull at the cuffs in vain as she began to feel wetness on her cheeks from her tears.

"Why did you grab me?!" She demanded from the two in the front seat, "Where are we going! Untie me! Please!" She looked at the back of Itachi's head desperately.

The black-haired man ignored her though and looked ahead at the road.

"We'll get rid of her at the base. Deidara can handle her while we get this to Pein." Itachi twirled the bag around his finder from its rope.

"Alright. You don't think he'll let Zetsu eat her, do ya? They hang out too much now-a-days. It creeps me out…" Kisame continued to speed down the road at a fast pace, no cops on their tails just yet.

"No. I'll make sure to tell them she's off limits. We need her alive and well. Or we won't get the money that Tsunade will pay for her hide back." Itachi let a small smirk grace his features. "Plus… I need to ask her a few questions…"

Kisame rolled his eyes, taking a sharp turn onto a highway.

"If it's about your brother, I'm telling ya you should have just slit his throat." Kisame grumbled, his speed picking up even more.

"Yes and No. She does know one of our targets personally. Don't forget that. I want to know exactly how to deal with an orange-clad blonde." Itachi gave her a quick glace, marveling at her shocked expression.

Kisame sighed and watched as he flew past the other cars on the road. Once they get into New York, he'd blend in with everyone else until they were able to get to the boss' building. Which wouldn't be hard unless the cops caught up to them on the highway. Sakura sat in the back, still shaking from fear and confusion.

They were only about a mile away from the exit that they wanted when sirens could be heard in front of them. Kisame smirked; this was going to be fun. He kicked the car into a higher gear and roared onwards.

Itachi's eyes looked straight foreword, thinking to himself instead of indulging upon Kisame's delight in being chased at the moment. Kisame had a knack of making Itachi very mad and he didn't want to think about it or he would get mad. He'd much rather focus on the lights ahead of them and space out almost.

Sakura pulled on the cuffs in the back seat, still trying to get out. She didn't think she'd be able to get away even if she did get out. She saw how fast Itachi was, even when he was lifting her! And that Kisame guy looked way stronger then he let on. She dropped her head in defeat. There was just no way out of this and she knew it…


End file.
